Sorry Won't Help
by Dark Bell
Summary: A song fic about Kurama confessing his love to Hiei...KuramaxHiei (shounen ai)


Dark Bell: Hiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My name is Dark Bell!!!!!!!! I'm an announcer for tournaments in Makai!!!!!!!!!!!*rings bell on collar* Anywayssssss*meows* I will now write a story!!!! Hiei: *growls* Damn you Kurama and your cat nip... Dark Bell: C-A-T N-I-P!!!!!!!!!!! Hiei: *sighs* Okay...now for the story...she owns only her bells...and...she only has four friends...oh yeah and this song she made...poor dumb cat...just to warn every one...shouen ai ...or ...KUSO IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT Yu-Yu-Hakusho is ...THEN DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done now... **************************************************************************** ******************** Sorry Won't Help **************************************************************************** ******************** Verse one: Hiei  
  
Lonely with out you  
  
Thinking about all we've been through  
  
I sit in the rain Trying to ignore this pain  
  
Hiei muttered angrily to himself [How could I do that to him...no... why did I do that to him] the now tall demon felt the harsh rain through his black shirt he'd borrowed from Kurama as he sat in a old willow tree. His first tear gems hit the park sidewalk, like black hail. Wincing Hiei uncurled him self from holding his knees so tightly. [I'm...]  
  
Can't you see  
  
It's so hard to believe  
  
When I've never had...  
  
Any one love me  
  
Why do I feel so bad... About what I said to you... Why is it so hard to perceive That maybe I'm loved too... Oh, I am so sorry  
  
* scene appears to memories in gray and blue and no audio except music *  
  
Kurama looked up from his homework and at the fire demon, who had just got out of the shower, was wearing an oversized black sweater and sweatshirt. The red haired seventeen year old smiled. "Hiei you're so cute." He said, hurting inside with the longing for the demons love. He had been gone for two years and already the fox/human missed Hiei's red eyes, his black spiky but soft hair and the white starburst along with that blue outline, his attitude...and he missed Hiei just being around. Hiei growled as he sat down on Kurama's futon (D.B: A bed ya perverted sickos)  
  
Verse two: Kurama  
  
I missed you're funny  
  
Way of doing things  
  
Without you I have no motive to try  
  
Nothing stays sunny  
  
Without you I just break down and cry  
  
Nothing can sing  
  
"...I love...you..." Kurama muttered. Hiei heard him, but just barely. He sat up. "Hn? Speak louder Fox." He asked. Green eyes filling with tears. "I..." he dropped his pencil and but his head on the desk. "I love you Hiei..." this time it couldn't be mistaken, Hiei was frozen with confusion for a moment [He...what...loves...] his red eyes filled with fear then. "Liar is this another one of your sick youko games?!" he stood up, grabbing his kannta from its sheath.  
  
Can't I love you  
  
Can't you let me through That frozen fortress Around your warm heart Can't you confess And let me save you from the dark I know you've been hurt badly From your history But I will heal you slowly You don't have to say sorry  
  
No answer. Hiei grabbed his friend by the shirt. "Well is it?!" Kurama cried "No Hiei it isn't a game...I love you..." Hiei threw him to the ground and pointed his sword at the human's throat. "Why should I believe you out of all people...the great Yoko, a fox who has deceived so many?!" The fear...Hiei had only meant it to be a test...nothing more but...Kurama's eyes were filled with fear and pain "Because...I've been your friend...for over five years now...and you trusted me with your life in so many fights...I-"" –Shut up! I don't care..." He disappeared.  
  
Chorus*: Together  
  
Words only mean so much  
  
What will it change if I apologize Would it take away the pain and such Would it erase the look in your eyes That's still stuck in my mind Will it reclaim all that time You and I left behind Sorry can't help us now It can't tell us how To destroy this pain To wash away this stain Sorry won't help  
  
*scene fades away back to Kurama in his room sleeping and having a dream*  
  
Kurama was in Makai as Yoko being chased by a huge dragon. It's huge claws raked down and the creature roared as it breathed fire. Yoko barely dodged and ran off again still followed by the dragon. The he looked ahead at a hill the moon rising behind it, revealing a cloaked figure standing on the hill. Yoko ran toward the person. "..." Tried to scream but couldn't [Why can't...I] He reached the figure and stood in front of him, suddenly the thunder loud dragon steps ended as the creature stopped. Yoko turned to look at the monster. A blast of warm air hit the fox demon, making his silver hair and tail blow back. The dragon had its head rested on the hill and was staring at Yoko with its purple eyes. He turned back around to see the hooded figure no longer hooded, the breath of the dragon had also uncovered the demon. [Hiei!] He smiled and opened his mouth but couldn't speak. Hiei's red eyes were emotionless and cold. "Hn...I have no use for a weak fox like you...Kokuryuha destroy him..." he disappeared. Yoko's golden eyes grew wide. Everything went black and white and everything seemed taller than him. [But...I'm Yoko...] he felt weaker, much weaker. [What's going on?] Then he saw the huge dragon rise and open his mouth. [No...Hiei...why...?] The last thing he remembered was floating above a dead fox...a fox from the human realm...  
  
Verse two: Kurama Even in my dreams You still seem Cold and lost Your soul covered in frost You don't have to apologize I see it in your eyes That you're just afraid Of being betrayed  
  
He sat up. Kurama always had the dream...but this time the ending was different...usually Hiei saved him from the dragon. [Why was it so different this time...] He felt a cold breeze and sat up. His window was still open. Kurama sighed and he stood up to close it. "Fox...I..." Kurama froze and turned around.  
  
Verse three: Hiei I'm sorry for what I've done Maybe you're the one To heal my pain Maybe you're one To protect me from the rain Maybe you'll betray me But I guess will have to see What is in store for us I you I'll trust But you don't have to accept my apology In fact I rather you didn't I feel so guilty  
  
"Kurama...I'm sorry..." He didn't feel better...he'd caused so much pain. Kurama looked at him."You're...apologizing...?" "I know it'll never erase what I did to you so go ahead, torture me all you want..." Hiei stood bravely waiting for whatever the fox did. Kurama walked toward the half worried demon then hugged him. Hiei was...shocked. [A hug?!] Hiei snarled making Kurama let go. "Hiei?" the snarl evaporated as soon as he saw that same terrified look as before. "Kurama...you must be angry..." he said. But to his surprise the half demon smiled. "I know you have a reason for what you did." Hiei nodded." I do" He hugged Kurama. "I...was afraid..."  
  
Chorus**: Together Saying Sorry won't fix things Saying sorry won't erase what fear brings It wouldn't help someone dying But maybe it would end your crying So I'm sorry for hurting you... So I'm sorry for the pain I put you through... So I'm sorry for the things I made you do... I want you to know what I say is true...  
  
(Chorus*)  
  
THE END 


End file.
